


心羽情缘（3/5）——<You don't know that>/<天意怎知>番外6

by Faircity



Series: You Don't Know That!/天意怎知 [3]
Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faircity/pseuds/Faircity





	

安息日的礼拜丝毫没有为可怜的Tommy提高自己在新牧师心目中的印象加分。那清澈悦耳的英伦口音简直就像水晶、玫瑰和天鹅翎羽编的捕梦网，牢牢地捉住他的魂魄，每一个音节都漾着微甜的酒意，以至于布道结束时年轻alpha根本不记得自己听到了什么，只牢牢记住了布道人的声音。他站在信众中间排队领圣餐，随着前面的人越来越少、离圣坛和站在圣坛上身穿圣餐礼日雪白法衣的Rev.Rodrigues越来越近，年轻alpha的心也越跳越狂乱。等新牧师捏着掰开的圣饼在他额前划了个十字，轻喃道“这是基督的身体”，Tommy充耳不闻，脑子里只有那双焦糖色的漂亮大眼睛和动人声音，傻呵呵杵在那儿直愣愣地盯着牧师看。幸好在他前面领了圣餐的Desmond本能般的意识到什么，回头一看年轻牧师尴尬的神色和自己儿子断片了一样的眼神，赶紧过去使劲拽了一把儿子的衣袖，这才让Tommy回过神来，忙伸出手来接过圣饼，结结巴巴说了一声感谢主就夺路而逃，心里叫苦不迭——祸不单行那句话说的怎么就这么好呢。他在心上人主持的第一次圣餐礼上犯傻，别说挽回印象了，这回Sebastian不把他拉上黑名单就算他走运了。

极度低落的心情下，虽然晚餐爹地做了他特别喜欢的意大利宽面，Tommy还是没动几下刀叉，早早就上床睡了。儿子这么反常，向来细心的爹地怎么可能还察觉不出异样？于是临睡前，被跳上床的爱人拦腰搂住在肚子上蹭来蹭去的Desmond有几分无奈地放下正读着的圣经，手指插进那头已略可见几缕风霜尘迹却依旧浓密的金发，轻轻按揉着，像是安抚一只忠诚又粘人的金毛猎犬。Smitty舒服得昏昏欲睡时，就听丈夫带着笑意低声道：“咱家儿子怕是有喜欢的人了呢，Smitty。”

Alpha家主“哦”了一声，继续隔着睡衣蹭着爱人的肚子，过了两秒，延迟的信号弹终于嘭地一声发射出来，这个大脑都被陡然照得通亮。

“你说啥！？”

Desmond吃吃笑着将霍地窜起老高的alpha重新轻按回自己大腿上，继续着头皮按摩，力道恰到好处，手法熟练地道，没一会儿Smitty又心满意足地半眯起眼睛。

“我说，Tommy大概是喜欢上谁了，这不是很好吗？他也不小了。”

“他看上的是哪家孩子啊，beta? omega?”

Smitty翻个身，躺在Desmond大腿上仰头看自己爱人的眼睛，Desmond只是摇摇头：“不知道啊。”

“诶？那你怎么知道他有喜欢的人了。”

Desmond只好无声地叹口气——孩子就差把“我恋爱了”拿手术记号笔写在脸上了，恐怕只有你们这些心大如太平洋的alpha父亲才会视而不见吧。不过当过兵上过战场的人都很善于抓住重点、解决主要问题，所以他避而不答，只是说：“看这几天心事重重的样子，我猜啊，恐怕不是还没敢跟人家表白，就是表白了结果不太成功。”

Smitty躺在他大腿上瞪大眼睛，表情就跟听到肯尼迪总统又活过来了似的：“怎么可能……我Smitty Ryker的儿子，哪能这么怂！”

beta父亲默默在心里翻了个白眼，很想提醒丈夫回忆一下当年他那连“你愿意吗”都紧张得没问出口的求婚，然后再重新定义一下“怂”……不过为了把正事好好说完（前医务兵才不会承认也是为了自己已经不再年轻结实的腰着想），他忍耐着咽下要出口的嘲笑，好声好气道：“找个空儿，你和孩子聊聊？天天这么魂不守舍的也不是办法，他的工作可容不得分心啊。”

“Tommy从小就爱黏着你，你说什么他都乐意听，怎么叫我去……我又不是你们教堂的牧师我不会劝人啊。”

“我也不是牧师啊，在这种事情上孩子不需要牧师，只需要父亲就足够了，Smitty。”Desmond哭笑不得，不过依旧温言游说着，“Tommy早就不是小孩子了，比起单纯的倾听和安慰，更需要alpha父亲作为一个平等成年人的建议，‘同性别家长是孩子效仿的榜样’，记得不？”

这个Smitty确实记得。他们刚领养Tommy时Desmond将林奇堡公立图书馆所有关于家庭教育、儿童心理学的书都借了一遍，每天自己读完还摘要给他讲一遍，不能说他所有的都赞同——比如到底为什么要教小男孩儿在被另一个男孩欺负的时候不还手，但这一条他还是非常赞同的，尤其被奉为“榜样”，极大地满足了alpha家主天性中的强烈自尊。于是他长臂一伸，大手扣住那头微卷棕发，揽下爱人的脑袋在唇上重重吻了一下。

“好啦，这两天我就去打听打听Tommy到底喜欢上谁了，让你放心，顺便教教咱们家的男孩儿，怎么去追女孩儿……或男孩儿。”

Desmond难得露出顽皮的笑容：“你别教儿子去抢人家圣经那么追就行了。”

刚才还一脸当家alpha豪迈气的Smitty蓝眸一挑，一骨碌翻身起来就将人捞进怀里，啄吻着脸庞、脖颈，笑得特别不像好人：“啧，听听这委屈的呀，我家小医务兵这是还怨着我那时候犯混来着？”热到烫人的呼吸灼着耳廓，“那我可得好好补偿补偿他，对不？”

戏谑间，大爪子就已经钻进睡衣下摆，熟门熟路地攀上了柔软的胸脯，没揉弄两下就得意地觉出他的beta配偶已经半酥了腰，呼吸也乱成一团软软的棉絮：“Smit……别……明、明天还要——”

Smitty笑得更像扑住了小白尾鹿的大灰狼了：“明天还要怎么？”一手攥住小鹿两只手腕交叉按在头顶，一手伸进被子里轻松松就扯掉了睡裤，然后轻握住那已经半抬头的小可爱，俯身压上去将爱人的尖叫和呻吟和着深吻吞下。

“明天是礼拜天，Dossy宝贝儿，咱们什么也不用干……所以今晚……你想让我怎么‘补偿’你都行……”

 

事实证明，抢别人圣经，迟早是要还的——只是还的人是谁、怎么个还法，可待商榷。

神清气爽的大灰狼一早就一甩大尾巴变回金毛忠犬，早饭午饭都丰丰盛盛地装进托盘端上卧室，还附带一支插在玻璃小水瓶里的玫瑰花——趴在床上拿被子紧紧裹住自己一身羞耻痕迹的Desmond瞧见那朵花时不禁再次红了脸，抱着Smitty的枕头扭过头不看他。上帝啊，儿子都谈恋爱了，他还像个不知节制的新婚小伙儿，因为欢爱过度根本起不来床。可看着肇事者一脸深情关切，他无奈地发现自己根本没法生气。

夫夫二人缠绵了整个周末，除了对方哪儿还能想起别的。直到礼拜一过去一半了，Ryker厂主修着拖拉机，才猛地一拍脑门想起来答应了他家Dossy的事。正好那周Desmond轮到中班很晚才能回家，Smitty索性以“父子晚餐”为借口，约了儿子下班后去Tommy从小就喜欢的那家意大利小餐馆。父子闲聊着吃到半饱，Smitty实在不擅长旁敲侧击，“任务”又不能不完成，干脆开门见山问Tommy是不是对哪个年轻人有好感。时代不一样了，他也知道现在的孩子这种事情不太喜欢跟父母说，有点出乎意料的是，Tommy手里的叉子只是顿了一下，就低头轻轻“嗯”了一声。

——果然他家Dossy永远是对的！alpha父亲还没在心里佩叹完，就见对面的儿子拨拉着意面，无精打采地小声道：“不过没什么意义啦……他不喜欢我。”

——唔，这么说是“他”……男孩儿？……等等……Smitty终于找着了重点——怎么这次又给Dossy猜对了，还真是表白没成功？不应该啊，要是办个林奇堡家长心中最佳女婿/儿婿人选市民选择奖，他家Tommy差不多能包揽金银铜牌了，就听说过Tommy躲着那些天天对着他犯花痴的小护士，还是第一次听说人家躲着他。

Smitty抓抓脑袋，想起Desmond说到的“alpha父亲的建议”，无奈在这方面他实在经验有限——他和Dossy年轻时候，爱情可没有那么复杂。沉思了半天，才小心问道：“呐……你知道他为什么不愿意？”

Tommy一窘，总不能跟papa说“因为他以为我是那种跟omega护士随便调情的公子哥似的alpha医生”吧……他只好胡乱摇摇头。

“你是不是给人家起外号了？”Smitty只能从他自己的黑历史里挖掘线索。【作者：还记得电影原作Smitty和Des见面第一句就管Des叫竹竿吧……】

Tommy懵了一脸：“？？”

“……你抢人家东西了？”

盘子里的意面都快挂到脸上去了，Tommy几乎是错愕着脱口而出：“地球上怎么会有那种蠢蛋（idiot）啊……”

让他更错愕又不解的是，他papa太阳穴旁的青筋暴起，黑着脸低声吼出来。

“……臭小子！你说谁！”

 

父子俩虽在一间医院工作，可护士经常要三班倒，让Desmond有时一两天也没法在家里见着儿子。丈夫头天从儿子那儿探听出来的证实了他的猜测，然而听了Smitty给出的“建议”后，中年beta默默在心里叹了口气。第二天早上Tommy在父亲们起床之前就出门了，Desmond只好赶在午休时去了外科楼层的医生休息室。

休息室的那张双层床空着，沙发上却横躺着一个人，尽管一本医学杂志展开扣在脸上，从那和他papa像极了的高个儿长腿就知道是Tommy无疑。沙发下有张当天的《林奇堡日报》，大概Tommy是看着报纸睡着的，Desmond悄声上前拾起来，顺眼瞄见沙发边矮桌上乱扔一桌的糖纸和几块吃剩下的松子糖，抿起嘴唇摇摇头。

Tommy一个手术做到午饭时间都快过了，啃着三明治翻早上没来得及看的报纸，打开社会版就噎住了，喝了好几口水才缓过来——压版文章旁边配的三张照片其中一张就是他们的新牧师，Rev.Sebastian Rodrigues Jr.。文章是关于教会小学对新教改法案的反应，Rev.Rodrigues作为安息日教会的牧师接受了Chris的采访，回答了几个很有争议的问题，直引即使简短也看得出是进过了一番深思熟虑的，态度坦诚，措辞严谨，却很有原则和见地，还谈到自己在欧洲和日本教会学校的亲身经历和所见所闻。Chris也算青年才俊，眼光很高，评价中对这位和自己年龄相仿的年轻牧师却不吝赞美之词。Tommy把那篇文章仔仔细细读了三遍，觉得自己死党那煽情又绚浮的文笔今天特别详实真诚，不得个普利策什么的简直天理不容。照片就是个普通的采访人物标准黑白配图，背景似乎是在牧师自己的办公室里，可黑白照片自带的轻复古效果让被拍摄者看上去更梦幻了，看的年轻医生眼发直。可巧他正捧着报纸神游太空，早上已经打了三个电话也没能找到他的大记者又打了第四个，约他下班去打篮球，Tommy正想听他多说说采访Rev.Rodrigues的“内幕”，立刻答应了，所以赶紧利用午休时间小憩片刻。生物钟使然，轮值时哪怕刚做完特别累的手术他也睡得很浅，Desmond刚拿过床上的毛毯给他盖上，极轻悄的动作还是让他一下子就彻底醒了过来，乎地拍掉脸上的杂志，就看见爹地注视着他，一如既往笑得温柔慈爱。

一个眼神，Tommy就明白昨天跟papa聊的话爹地已经全数知悉了。快24岁的年轻alpha觉得自己又回到输了初中联赛季后赛趴在爹地肩膀上哭的那个晚上，Desmond伸手抚摸他脸颊时，干脆跪坐在沙发上就势一把拦腰搂住爹地埋进怀里蹭，让Desmond哭笑不得——这毛病也继承了他alpha父亲，外人面前多疼的伤、多大的委屈也绝不皱一下眉、掉一滴泪，可一见了他，就像家养大型犬科动物似的拼命撒娇求安抚。

Desmond拍拍儿子的后背。他和Smitty两个人都没有正常和幸福的童年，所以发誓要给Tommy截然不同的人生，从小将这唯一的儿子呵护得无微不至，Tommy又是个特别讨人喜欢的孩子，模样生得好不说，功课、体育还都出类拔萃，因此一直没受过什么大的挫折，偶尔考试得个B、输场比赛就是最难过的事了。平生第一次恋爱就开局不利，他念的那么多书、夸奖过他的那么多老师教授也不会教怎样应对这样的难题，可怜的男孩一下子不知所措了。做爹地的固然心疼，可做过战士的Desmond也知道，没经历过挫折的男孩永远是孩子，只有经历了的才会成长为男人。

“daddy都要叫你Dr.了，还抱着daddy撒娇，不怕别的医生看见笑话你，嗯？”说是这么说，眼角的细碎皱纹都在宠爱的笑意中化为窗外午后煦阳的温暖光线。而年轻医生的回答是将他的腰搂得更紧。Desmond笑着理了理儿子那一头金发：“就算不怕同事笑话，也不怕你的心上人知道了，笑你还是‘爹地的小男孩’(daddy's boy)？”

蚊子哼哼一样的声音闷在他的护士制服布料里：“反正他本就讨厌我。”

Desmond在儿子身边坐下，温凉的掌心覆上对方的右手手背。Tommy小时候偶不开心，他总是这样坐在他身旁，温柔地握住他的手，不需要说什么，男孩就能很快平静多了。现在他掌心下的是一个成年alpha男子骨节分明、线条刚毅的手，早就比他的还长还宽大，他已经无法用一只手握得过来，只能这样轻覆着。或许很快这双大手的主人就将从被宠爱的孩子成为去呵护伴侣、宠爱自己孩子的一家之主了，Desmond心里满是欣慰，也有些微的不舍。

“我家Tommy是个多好的小伙子，怎么会被‘讨厌’呢？恐怕你和……”他顿了一下，笑道，“……和那个年轻人之间，是有什么误会了吧。”

Tommy和自己爹地向来是无话不说的，两个人既是父子也是最好的朋友，即使这样，也不是什么光彩的事，男孩还是尴尬地红了脸：“他、他看见有个护士缠着我，以为是我主动的……可我没有！真的没有！我、我都快跪下求她别那样了！但是他就以为……然后，他就、就讨厌我，不愿意跟我说话了……”

Desmond安慰地拍了拍儿子的手背。

“那你和他解释了吗？”

Tommy茫然地看着爹地。

“我相信你决不会举止不端，可是如果那孩子和你认识不太久，还不了解你的品性为人，又是亲眼看见的，你也不能怪人家误会，特别是……”他故作悬念地一笑，“如果他其实也挺喜欢你的，结果以为你喜欢的是别人——那很可能不是讨厌或生气啊，更多的是伤心吧。”

Tommy的眼睛一下子亮起来了：“……daddy你是说……他、他其实……喜欢我？”

“我不知道，孩子。”Desmond温和地说道，“你也不知道。所以你为什么不去亲口问问他呢？告诉他事情不是他以为的那个样子，告诉他你觉得他是个多令你心动的人，然后问问他是怎么想的。这样至少他会知道，你爱他爱得坦诚勇敢，并且以说出这份爱意而骄傲……亲爱的，告诉我，你爱的人，是个好孩子吗？一个善良正直的男孩儿？”

Tommy使劲点点头：“就像天使一样美好。”

Desmond双手扶着儿子的肩膀，认认真真地望住他的眼睛：“那么，一个这样美好的人，他值得被体面地对待，无论是言行，还是这里，”左手轻按在儿子心口，“爱这样的好孩子不是什么见不得人的事。你喜欢他，就光明正大走到他面前，以全心的尊重和爱慕，诚实地告诉他，请求他给你一个机会向他证明你是个忠诚可靠的alpha，会一心一意爱他。”

他连初中都没读完的beta父亲念不出拉丁语情诗，除了圣经里朴素的句子也不会讲什么高深玄妙的人生哲理；然而就像懵懂的童年少年，需要来自父亲的建议和教导时，爹地只是告诉他最浅显也最信实的道理：用全部的善良诚实去爱和尊重。学业、事业和交友是如此，爱情亦然。Tommy忽然想，爹地一直这样地相信，也从小这般告诉他，大概是因为自己一生也都被papa这样近乎虔诚地对待着、并幸福着吧？

几分神似的漂亮棕眸一晃，他脑海里再次映出年轻牧师的影子。Sebastian也有这么一双天使般的焦糖色眼睛，笑容温恭哀静，却少见发自内心的甜蜜，仿佛总在心底因为什么悄悄疼痛着。他孤身从欧洲远赴日本奉献事工，再跨越重洋来到他们这小城，那似乎总藏着悲伤的眼神，是因为这从异乡到异乡的漂泊吗？他的家人呢？他是不是很孤单？

alpha与生俱来的保护欲在他心里充盈起前所未有的巨大力量。想想他papa比他年轻得多的时候就已经承担起一家之主的责任，将daddy爱得那么好……仿佛站在山间的岔路口，晨日浮上树梢那一秒，一切迷雾都瞬间烟消云散，那条并不平坦却最美最激动人心的路就在眼前，清晰明朗。

他知道那是他想要的。他想像自己的papa那样，爱得坚强又柔软，让那个天使般的人，不只是美好，更要幸福、快乐。

 

教会只有教区牧师是全职事奉，执事、文书和花匠之类人员都是兼职或义工，通常午饭后就离开了，晚祷又还有好久，所以傍晚的教堂少有人至，总是最安静的时候。Tommy从虚掩的正堂大门进去，没见到人，就到后堂办公区去找。

牧师办公室的门敞着，Sebastian也不在那儿，桌上还放着摊开的圣经和笔记纸张。Tommy知道自己不该在主人不在时不请自入，然而一阵初夏的微风从半敞的立窗穿堂而过，一缕微涩的的松子糖香气甜甜地扑面而来，让他情不自禁停下了脚步。最近他总是特别喜欢买松子糖，市中心那家糖果店的老板从窗子里远远瞧见他就乐开了花。其实Tommy对甜食没偏好，只是那糖果会没缘由地让他想起小时候总做的一个有着类似香甜气息的梦，以及他和Sebastian初遇那个清晨，对方身上和那块压在他额头伤口上的手帕，也有那一模一样的香味…… 他犹豫了一下，就像被某种神秘力量吸引着，悄悄走进了这间办公室。

老牧师退休前他不止一次来过这里，家具布置大体还是原来的样子，只是那个两个满满当当的大书柜这会儿空着好几格，应该是被带去了佛罗里达海滨，而新主人还没来得及补充进去自己的收藏。原先挂在墙上的几幅装裱在铜框里的宗教油画不见了，空出来的空间让办公室显得更明净了，只有靠窗的那面墙上多挂了一幅16开的放大黑白摄影作品，似乎是一条古老河道，依稀可见远处的木桥和教堂尖顶，河道边还覆盖着积雪，那沉默哀伤的气质，Tommy立刻就知道了这幅作品的摄影师。窗下的书桌恐怕是比较而言变化最大的——以前老牧师在上面摆了不少家人的照片，一双儿女、孙辈、自己和夫人的结婚照蜜月照、各自教子教女的毕业照兵役照，浩浩荡荡占据了1/3的桌面，导致写布道稿用的典籍书刊和教会学校送来的文件只能叠摞堆放着挤在桌子两边。而今书桌整洁极了，新添置的三层桌上文件架金属栏上贴了手写正体的标签，按“教区公文”、“教会学校文件”和“其他”分类，文件虽多却都齐着纸张右沿码放得整整齐齐，书桌左角以同样的对齐方式放了几本宗教和解经学参考书，除了正中间正在处理的工作，就只还有一盏浅绿色琉璃灯罩的台灯、一只半满的玻璃水杯和两帧相框。其中一帧是便携对折式的，打开立起可以装进两张照片，两侧有搭扣可以合起来缩小占用空间同时保护照片和玻璃罩面，一般只有居无定所或时常需要搬家、旅行的人才会选择这样的相框，Tommy注意到两侧的金属扣已经被磨得有些发亮了，他心上正有些难受，忽然瞥见照片上的人——一身军装和似曾相识的五官让他一惊，仔细一看才发现并不认识，只因两位父亲、两位教父都有军旅背景，在家里看多了类似装束的照片，并且照片上的人和Sebastian实在太像了，从长相到身材，也有着一双古雅精致的大眼睛，温顺柔静的神采中却含着几乎执着的坚毅，他注意到照片上的军人军装领角上小小的十字架徽章，以及右胸口名牌上的姓氏：Rodrigues。这是一张军队的军礼服标准照，同一帧相框里的另一张拍的随意许多，一位三十岁上下的alpha男子本来是背对镜头的，大约被拍照的人出其不意地喊了一声，猛一回头，一瞬间就被闪光灯永久纪录了下来。那位alpha身上穿着他再熟悉不过的外科医生白色罩袍，里面套着陆军野战军服，左手提着红十字标记的作战医药箱，正要登上一辆军用卡车，尽管被仓促叫住，他露出的微笑却是从容不迫、充满自信的——优秀的外科医生终身相随的性格。另外的一帧相框略旧一些，里面的照片是一家三口，那两位军人穿着平民服饰，alpha军医站在beta军牧的身后，后者怀里极亲昵地搂着一个三四岁的小男孩，那一双小鹿般的深色大眼睛，与紧抱着他的人像从一个模子里刻出来的。

这分明是童年的Sebastian无疑，而那两个人……是他的父亲？！

小地方是没有什么秘密的，一个初来者的家世只要告诉了一个人，只需24小时就会被半个城的人知晓。然而他没听任何人说起过Sebastian的家人，连爹地都没提过，他以为这个年轻牧师根本是英国人，没想到对方不但是地地道道的美国人，还跟他一样是美国军人的后代。那他怎么有一口地地道道的英国口音呢？他的两位军官父亲现在在哪儿？…… 

困惑中，他抚着相框的手指一收，无意间碰到了桌上的圣经，书页乱了。年轻医生脑门上一下子冒出冷汗来。好像每次见到或准备见Sebastian，他都是麻烦不断，怎么窘怎么来，简直就像天注定的他总要在自己喜欢的人面前出丑。他一边努力回想着刚才可能的页面，一边胡乱翻着那本圣经，忽然，一抹纯净而明媚的雪蓝映入他的视线。

那是一片羽毛——爹地喜欢山间徒步和观鸟，教给他不少关于鸟类的知识，Tommy一眼就认出是蓝岭山特有的蓝色知更鸟的完整翅羽，羽根用一缕极细的金色绣线固定在一片薄薄的长方形白桦心木片上，外面精心覆压了一层透明的玻璃纸固定。这是相当精细的手工，看得出这片羽毛是主人的心爱之物。他们的新牧师来到林奇堡才两三个礼拜，而这片羽毛书签显然并不是新的，难道他以前就来过这小城？

蓝色知更鸟的完整翅羽很难拾获。他依稀记得自己四五岁时跟两位父亲去山里玩曾经偶然发现过一片，当时爹地温柔地笑着对他说，蓝色的翅羽会带来好运气。那时他可激动坏了，把那当成最珍贵的宝贝，夹在自己的儿童版圣经里。那天也差不多是这个时节，玫瑰刚开，礼拜后他和往常一样跑去牧师宅邸后花园玩秋千……那天不是节日，可papa买了松子糖给他，他不记得为什么了，可是好像从那时起，他就经常做那个很美好的梦，梦里总有松子糖的甜甜的清香……对了，梦……他记得papa在开车，他在爹地怀里睡着了，他们在说老牧师的教子要被送去英国的寄宿学校，还有一位军医和一位随军牧师，在朝鲜……呃不，不是在papa的车里啊，他那时已经是个高中生了，怎么还会赖在爹地怀里睡着，那分明是在图书馆，他在为历史课的论文查资料，那位军医和军牧是他在韩战时期的新闻报道上看到的，他们近乎悲壮地选择和无法撤走的伤员慨然共死，自己唯一的孩子一夜之间成了孤——

晴好的夏日傍晚，一道惊雷唰地平空劈落，炸响在年轻医生心里，让他一刹那又惊又痛，手术台前站七八个小时都没晃过一下的长腿猛地一抖，要赶紧扶住书桌旁的椅子才能勉强站住。

 

———TBC———


End file.
